The Madness in Amestris
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: The women in Amestris have gone missing one-by-one soon after the disappearnce of Colonel Roy Mustang. There is much suspicion and Ed realizes he has to take matters into his opwn hands when Winry is one of the ones to disappear. This is based on the song Madness of Duke Venomania and has Mustang/Hawkeye (Roy/Riza) and implied Ed/Winry. I'll call it mangaverse because I read it.


**A/N: So one night I was listeing to Madness of Duke Venomania and was like "... Harem... Childhod best friend he loves... Man who comes to rescue his love... Oh my god!" And it became an FMA fic. Obviously based on The Madness of Duke Venomania.**

A young girl walked down the corridor, one of many to have walked down that corridor, to the ballroom. Upon opening the door, a black-haired man smiled and extended a hand, as if inviting the girl to dance with him. The girl smiled and crossed the dancefloor to the other man who took her in his arms. He smiled. Everything was going as promised.

_**Flashback**_

_**The cloaked figure held out a hand. "I can make you beautiful in the eyes of any woman you seek. They will never refuse you. You will have your harem."**_

_**The black-haired man stared at the figure a moment, contemplating what could become if this would work as promised. After merely a moment of thought, he nodded and placed his hand in the mysterious figures. **_

_**Hands shaken, the deal was done.**_

_**End flashback**_

The man smiled down at the girl's head that was buried in his chest. Everything promised had gone perfectly.

In the city, the townsfolk were in bewilderment. Nobody had an explanation as to how this happened. One by one, the women had been going missing.

The military were working on an answer but it was difficult. Especially since Colonel Roy Mustang, infamous Flame Alchemist, had too gone missing.

There was much suspicion that the disappearance of Roy, soon followed by the disappearance of the women, were connected.

But Roy's closest subordinates thought differently. Yeah, it seemed suspicious and the Colonel could be a sleazy skirt-chaser but he wouldn't do this. And even if he wanted to, how would he pull off such a stunt? It seemed impossible.

Ed sighed as he thought through all they had collected on the matter. It wasn't much. Just a list of the people who had gone missing, the first being Roy and the most recent being Hawkeye.

Ed put down the list and put his head in his flesh hand. None of this made sense. He was about to give up for the day when he heard on a knock on his door. "Yeah?"

The door opened to reveal the suit of armor that was Alphonse Elric. "How's it going?"

Ed picked the list back up. "Not good," he replied. "None of this makes sense."

Ed rose from his seat and put the list back down. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Big Brother," Al said, walking behind him. "I actually came to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ed asked, looking straight ahead.

"Winry is coming to visit." Ed felt panic rise in him.

"But what about all the disappearances?" Ed turned to Al. "Doesn't she know she could be next?"

"She says that she'll be careful." Al responded. "I'm a little nervous too, to be honest."

Ed sighed. "We'll just make sure she doesn't leave by herself."

Al nodded in agreement and Ed went to eat.

The onyx-eyed man on the mansion threw the last of the pictures into the fire, watching them as they burned, feeling no regret or remorse.

He didn't want to think of all those times of doubt, insults, or the memories of all the deaths he saw; how many of them had been his fault.

He turned to the blonde next to him and felt his chest constrict. He pulled her toward him into a kiss. He pulled back rather quickly, greeted by a smile from the lady.

She was smiling, but her smile was empty, her golden eyes lifeless. She was the same but so much different.

The man could feel himself die slowly.

Ed and Al walked on either side of Winry, making sure she was safe.

Winry had been opposed of it at first but after learning about all that had happened, she understood that it was best and agreed to be accompanied.

She was looking around, beginning to realize that she was the only girl around. She didn't blame those who were still around for not wanting to be out.

She continued scanning the area and noticed a man leaning against a lamppost, his head tilted down. He wore a beige trench coat and matching fedora as well as black pants and shoes.

He raised his head to look back at Winry. Winry's eyes were met by onyx ones, his black hair peeking out from under his hat. Winry's eyes widened. She grabbed Ed's coat, tugging on it, but stopped.

The man smiled and Winry smiled to, and empty smile with dull eyes.

Ed turned to the blonde girl. "You okay, Winry?"

Winry turned to Ed, all hollow smiles and lifeless blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ed nodded wearily and they continued.

There were no short remarks, insults, or automail obsession later on. Ed felt suspicion enter his system. Winry was acting nothing like Winry. He just tried his best to forget about it as they returned home.

Later that night, Al came running to Ed's room. "Big Brother!"

Ed placed the missing persons list and looked at his younger brother. "Yeah, Al?"

"Winry's missing…" Ed's eyes went wide.

"Winry Rockbell was found entering the woods yesterday night. A large mansion has been spotted there." The man laid a picture down on the table, depicting the mansion. "It seems that only girls enter but don't come out. We believe that this is where all the women have disappeared to, including your friend."

Ed nodded. "How do we rescue them?"

"We have a plan of dressing somebody as a women to try to kill whoever is luring them in," the man explained, leaning back in his chair. "We just need a volunteer."

Ed stepped forward. "I'll do it," he said without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you sure, Big Brother?" Al asked.

Ed nodded a quick nod of determination. "If it means saving Winry. Plus I have long hair and I'm rather…" Ed trailed off. "I'm sh… sho-..." He lowered his head and muttered. "Short…"

Al made no comment, knowing that Ed must be serious.

The plan was settled. They would put it in motion tonight.

Ed walked down the corridor, looking down at his golden dress. It was rather plain, long enough to conceal his legs. The sleeves came all the way down his arms and he had white gloves, concealing his automail. The dress collar came up to his lower neck. The dress covered everything, hiding anything that could give him away. They had curled his hair and left it down around his shoulders.

He arrived at the door and took a deep breathe, opening the door.

When the door swung open, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

In the middle of the room was a man in a black tuxedo. He had jet-black hair and onyx colored eyes. He was smiling.

He extended his hand to Ed, as if to invite him to dance. "Hello. My name is Roy Mustang."

Ed quickly snapped out of his trance, putting on a fake smile. He walked towards the ex-colonel and took his hand. The Flame pulled him into his embrace and Ed felt himself stiffen. He quickly relaxed and smiled, trying to fake it as long as he could.

Roy opened his mouth as if to speak, but stopped, a look of pain and disbelief on his face. He pulled away looking at the blood seeping from his chest.

He looked who he thought was a woman and noticed the blade that had sprung from the person's arm. He took a good look at him, his eyes widening. "... Ed…?"

Ed nodded, disgust on his face. Roy clutched his chest, collapsing to the floor. Women ran past him, Winry running to join Ed. Ed left with her, leaving Roy to die.

Roy looked up one last time and saw the last woman to leave. She looked at him, her honey eyes looking like herself again. Roy felt himself dying again. The woman gave him one last look, a look of disbelief, disgust, confusion, and so much more, before she walked out.

"Wait…" Roy lifted a hand, tears streaming down his face. "Wait Riza!"

But Hawkeye had left. They all had left, leaving Roy there to die.

**A/N: So yeah, that "Oh my god!" moment was that I find that it could fit Mustang. Reviews are nice~.**


End file.
